rblx_bee_swarm_simulator_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Bear
Easter Bear comes for 5 and a half weeks. Complete 3 quests per egg to make a Easter Bee Abilities: Easter Gift: Grants Treats to all players on the server. Red Boost: Grants 20% Red Pollen for 15 seconds stacks up to 10 times Quest 1: Let's Start Easter: Collect 250 Red Pollen Quest 2: Egg Harvest: Collect 5,000 Pollen from the Spider Field. Feed 15 Treats to your Bees Quest 3: Bees and Bears: Complete 15 Quests. Discover 5 types of Bees Quest 4: 5 Egg Harvest: Collect 1,000 Pollen from the Spider Field. Defeat 4 Rhino Beetles Quest 5: Fruit Eggs: Feed 10 Pineapples to your bees. Feed 10 Blueberries to your bees Feed 10 Strawberries to your bees Quest 6: Pollen X: Collect 10,000 Pollen from the Bamboo Field Collect 5 Treat Tokens Defeat 1 Mantis Quest 7: Lucky Seven: Collect 7 Ability Tokens Collect 7,777 Pollen from the Clover Field Defeat 7 Ladybugs Feed 7 Treats to your bees Collect 7,777 White Pollen Quest 8: Bad_ger: Get 5 Badges Defeat 1 Spider Quest 9: 9X Pollen: Collect 99,999 From the Rose Field. Collect 99,999 Red Pollen. Collect 99,999 Blue Pollen. Spend 99,999 Honey. Feed 99 Treats to your bees Quest 10: Baby Bee Egg: Use a Basic Egg. Obtain a Baby Bee. Defeat 1 Tunnel Bear Quest 11: The Final Battle: Defeat 5 Ladybugs. Defeat 5 Rhino Beetles. Defeat 5 Mantis. Defeat 5 Scorpions. Defeat 5 Spiders. Defeat 5 Werewolves. Defeat 5 Ants. Defeat 5 Flying Ants. Defeat 5 Army Ants. Defeat 5 Fire Ants. Defeat 5 Giant Ants. Defeat 5 King Beetles Defeat 5 Tunnel Bears. Defeat 5 Vicious Bees. Defeat 1 Stump Snail. Raise Stickbug to Level 15. Defeat 5 Stick Nymphs. Defeat 5 Cave Monsters Quest 12: Gummy Eggs: Collect 2,000,000 Goo from Red Flowers. Collect 2,000,000 Goo from Red Flowers. Collect 2,000,000 Goo from White Flowers Use 3 Basic Eggs Quest 13: Goo and Gummy: Obtain a Gummy Bee Collect 1,000,000 Goo Quest 14: Retro: Collect 150,000 Blue Pollen from the Mountain Top Field Quest 15: B.E.E: Collect 5 Royal Jelly Tokens Use 5 Royal Jelly Use the Wealth Clock 1 Time Quest 16: Sprout Collected: Collect 500 Tokens from Sprouts Quest 17: Easter Time 1: Defeat 2 Spiders Collect 3,000,000 Pollen from the Cactus Field Quest 18: Easter Time Special: Collect 1,000 Honey Tokens Quest 19: Easter Time 2: Defeat 5 Mantis. Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from the Strawberry Field Quest 20: Easter Time Finale: Defeat 10 Ladybugs. Collect 500,000 Goo. Collect 50 Treat Tokens. Use the Royal Jelly Dispenser 5 Times. Collect 10,000,000 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch. Collect 5,000,000 Pollen from the Pine Tree Forest. Collect 2,500,000 Pollen from the Blue Flower Field. Collect 1,000,000 Pollen from the Stump Field. Defeat 5 Tunnel Bears. Defeat 3 Spiders. Collect 3,000,000 Pollen from the Sunflower Field Collect 2,000 Ability Tokens. Discover 25 Gifted Bee Types. Discover 2 Event Bee Types. Feed 2 Star Treats to your Bees. Use 5 Star Jelly